Beware The Ace Savvy
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: Ace Savvy, a crime-fighting vigilante, goes up against the criminal underworld, facing villains raging from sane to insane with the help of his allies too.
1. Ace Savvy Begins

**_February 28, 2018:_**

It was around 3'o clock, school was out for the day, there was a blizzard a week or two ago, it may be sunny and no snow in sight, it was still cold out.

A 15-year-old girl with tan skin, freckles, blond hair that curls up at the back end with two strands of hair standing out, two pairs of eyelashes, she wore earmuffs, white sweatshirt with a red star in the middle, a red hood, and red sleeves, black jeans, and green sneakers.

Her name was Stella Salonga, and she walked along the sidewalks, looking down at the ground, besides the sidewalk, she could see traces snow melting in the wet grass, however she walked passed an alley, it had about seven guys wearing dark clothing, and they had their eyes set on her, and eww one even licked his lips at the sight of her.

They stopped what they were doing and started following her, stealthily, and subtly as they were in public area.

However, good news for them, around the corner was a area where no one was around, bad news for them, they were being watched by a dark shadowy figure, the figure was going rooftop to rooftop following them.

As soon as they got around the corner, Stella heard footsteps behind her, she immediately knew what she was walking into. She felt herself being dragged away with a hand gagging her mouth so she doesn't cry for help.

However as they drag her into an alley, the guy in the way back doesn't noticed the figure safely and slowly and stealthily landing behind him, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged up towards the roof.

"What, are you doing, walking by our turf?" One guy said.

"Just walking back home." Stella calmly said.

"Well, with a pretty lady like you, the punishment is the ride of a lifetime."

The man was beginning to unbuckle his pants, but however to his surprise, Stella was calm about the situation, why wasn't she scared of what he's about to do to her, so he stopped to ask.

"Hey bitch why are you afraid!?"

"Because you didn't notice one fatal mistake; you are in the presence of a superhero."

And speak of the devil, this figure superhero made sounds as he took the second thug with him up to a vantage point, this time his friends noticed it. These crooks pulled out their guns, but it was a mistake.

The figure quickly puts a bunch of button-shaped devices on almost all of their guns. Then he presses a button on his gauntlet, causing all targeted guns to explode right in the crooks hands, some of them were blown back, two hit a brick wall and were instantly knocked out, blood coming out from the back of their heads from the impact.

The figure dropped down to reveal himself. Well by now you've figured out that it's Ace Savvy.

Ace Savvy wore an all dark red suit, everything was dark red except the utility belt, which was dark silver. Going into great detail of the suit, he had a hood attached to his cape with the outer layer dark red and the inter layer black, the very bottom of the cape was winged, his hood covered most of his hair except for the front, his snow white hair was spikey and covered his forehead, his domino mask covered most of his face and was attached to a cowl, the mask had white lenses to covered his eye color, plus they were mechanical so he could make expressions with them, they had tons of other uses. The torso had padded armor made of a light Kevlar, the logo was a Ace symbol that was dark red with the rest of the suit. The arms had padded armor of the same material, had gauntlets that had blades on the side (Keep in mind they're called 'Scallops'.), non-fingerless gloves that had features that are useful in some situations. Utility belt that had slim and thin patches that looked non-existent, padded leggings, combat boots made of Kevlar.

Ace Savvy took out a straight, throwing knife-esque bladed boomerang shaped weapons called Ace Card, and held them like holding a knife backwards.

"Time to deal out some justice." He said.

Ace Savvy moved in a swift, he slashed the side of a leg on one crook and then roundhouse kicked him in the face, causing him to fall.

Ace Savvy's lenses squinted as he noticed a hidden knife in a mook's boot, he took the knife out and stabbed it's owner in the foot, making the guy scream in agony.

Ace Savvy pulled out the knife and stabs another crook in the thigh while violently punching the guy he just stabbed in the face a bunch of times, giving him lost teeth, broken nose, and bruises, and with a powerful punch, he knocked his ass out. Ace then pulls out the knife without holding back, making a bigger hole that was bleeding profusely.

One mook aimed his pistol at Ace Savvy, when he pulled the trigger, Ace ducked down and the guy accidentally shoots the other guy whose thigh was bleeding, in the head, killing him.

Ace Savvy ran at the armed guy, grabbed hold of his hand with held a pistol, and started forcefully shooting the gun into the air, in order to scare the others and waste his bullets, after unloading the clip, Ace took apart the gun and karate chops his throat, then he straight kicks him away, with him hitting the brick wall with a painful sounding bone snap sound.

_'One guy left.' _Ace thought.

The last guy dropped down after a kick to the side of the head from Ace, however he pretended to be knocked out so he'll sneak up on Ace.

Ace Savvy walked towards Stella and helps her off the ground.

"You okay?" Ace Savvy asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Stella responded.

"That's good, always looking out for people."

"Ha! I've got you now pretty boy!"

Ace Savvy turned as he saw the guy he_ just _knocked down, on his feet reaching for his back pocket, he hid a secret gun there and now was the opportunity to use it.

But as soon as he digged around there, he noticed it wasn't there, it's missing!

"Looking for this?" Ace Savvy asked.

The crook looked back at Ace, he noticed him holding his gun...

"How did you...?"

Ace Savvy then pulled out his grapple gun, shoot at the crooks chest, it's claw closed itself on his chest, giving him a slight twinge, Ace pulls the rope with all of his strength, send the guy flying towards him, Ace then punches him, clotheslining him, then while the guy was in the air, he slams him down with his elbow, knocking him out.

"Now that's taken care of."

Ace turned to Stella.

"You better get yourself home Stella."

"I know Linc, just glad that your watching over me."

"I know, it's my job. See you soon."

Ace Savvy looks up to a rooftop, he uses his grapple and shoots there and propelled himself on the way up there, while Stella just walks away from the whole scene, out of the alley.

**End of Chapter**

**My second attempt at an Ace Savvy series. My first was so bad that I deleted it, I'm only a bit more refined now, no more "Big-Lipped Alligator Moment" tropes now... Hopefully.**

**This first season focuses on Ace Savvy's first year, takes place before my other fic "Super Nick Heroes" and will have a few arcs.**


	2. Meeting Virtuoso Sharp

**_March 1, 2018_****_:_**

**_-Secret Warehouse, Hidden in plain sight-_**

It was a day in life of thugs guarding... Whatever's behind that door.

They were outside of the room, in a larger one that has mini rooms inside, an office, and... Has vantage points and vents?

Whatever, it's just that with the screaming coming from inside that door, makes them wonder if they're working with a serial killer, if that was true then it's time to get out.

Still, they had jobs to do, plus they were afraid to go through the door.

They were like seven guys here. They were all armed, however one was behind another guy, he suddenly had his mouth gagged, and felt himself being pulled to the ceiling.

Of course no one saw this, they were super bored, nothing exciting happens... If only they knew, and were about.

Two guys were standing against the wall, chatting cause they were bored.

"You ever heard of that tiger boy from the Miracle District?"

"Yeah I heard of em, doesn't look intimidating with those claws."

"I _know _right?"

One guy went into the area where the guy was taken up the ceiling, the guy nearly dropped his assault rifle as soon as he saw the taken guy handing upside down, with a rope holding him by his feet.

"Guys! Guys! Guys over here!" he alerted the others.

Everyone ran to where he was, they find their friend hanging. "The hell happened to _him_?!"

"I don't know!"

"What do we do?!"

"Cut him down! We got to see if he's okay!"

One aimed his gun at the rope, shoots it, then the guy's unconscious body falls down... Neck first with a very painful sounding snapping sound. Everyone _"Oooh.."_ed, he may or may not be dead.

Then the floor opened up, a guy's feet was being dragged under it, he tried hard not to let whatever trying to take him, he screamed, like a little bitch. But it was... Inevitable (like Thanos) he was taken underground by some monster, same of the guys pointed their guns down the hole and started shooting, the other half decided to GTFO of there, so they dropped their guns and ran like little boys screaming like little girls.

This one guy was running with his friend, they heard agonizing bloodcurdling screams of their comrades, it was really scary to hear... Well not really.

"Who's doing this?!"

"No idea!"

They ran until they've run into a room, that's were they've f'ed up. One guy was behind the other, and the monster appeared in front of him, he didn't see him cause it blended in the dark due to it's dark colors.

The monster grabbed the mook's neck _"No! No! No!" _he pleaded as he was lifted in the air, his buddy looked back to see him being chokeslamed onto the ground and then getting punched in the face as if he was like a freaking punching bag.

His buddy did the dishonorable and smart move and just leave him and save himself, he ran forwards... Only to be met with a fence as a dead end... Well he's shit outta luck now.

He turns around, while pulling out his pistola, the arm that held the gun was immediately grabbed by the monster, it took his pistol, took it apart, flipped it upside down, used it's handle to beat the shit out of the guy's face, as it hit him on the cheek the third time, the guy spit out blood, and it splattered all over a nearby window, if someone saw that, they'd want to GTFO of there.

* * *

A girl, 15 of age, dark tan skin, red hair with purple highlights worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wore a lone sleeved dark blue shirt made of kevlar, it's middle had a dark red ace symbol, it had a miniskirt, silver utility belt, she work blue leggings that were also made of kevlar, though they were barely seen due to her wearing thigh high dark red boots, she wore dark red elbow pads, dark red gloves with gauntlets with scallops (three blades on the side of the gauntlet, keep this in mind), wore a blue left short shoulder cape, had a hood over her hair, had a quiver filled with arrows, had a katana in its scabbard, wore a dark red domino mask with silver colored mechanical eye lenses.

Her name is Aceforcer (Enforcer with en replaced with ace), and she is Ace Savvy's crime-fighting partner (not sidekick, partner).

Speaking of Ace Savvy, the 'monster' that defeated those crooks _is _Ace Savvy, that's just how criminals see him... Pretty freaking kooky right?... Hopefully that didn't sounded racist.

Ace Savvy walked out of the room with blood on the side of his mouth. He gave that freaker the beating of his life.

"You know, that was brutal." Aceforcer noted.

"Yeah, but I don't care." Ace Savvy said.

"Come on, let's go stop this experiment, I'm tired and it's a school night." Aceforcer said.

"Oh please, tomorrow's Friday, last day of the week, so it'll be crime-fighting weekend."

"Whatever."

They walked towards the door and opened the door, walked inside together.

What they find inside was a group of innocent people strapped to operating tables, by some scientists... illegally... And they were being monitored by a person, wearing a armored suit similar to Ace Savvy's, the colors of it were the exact stark contrast of Ace's. He monitored closely, that was until a Ace Card went by his face and hit the wall close to him.

He looked to where it originally was, and there _he _was, Ace Savvy himself and his girlfriend Aceforcer. (she's not his girlfriend)

"Right on time."

He turned his attention towards the two, he could see through his helmet that they looked nothing more than a couple of easy to beat people.

"You don't look so tough to me."

"Who are you!?" Ace Savvy demanded.

"Me? I'm Virtuoso Sharp, I am of anarchy, and you should fear me." Virtuoso Sharp calmly boasted.

"Pff! If you keep saying cheesy comic book lines like that, no we won't." Aceforcer snarked.

"Then. So. Be. It."

Virtuoso Sharp jumped down and started fighting both Ace Savvy and Aceforcer two on one. He is pretty equal to both. Well mostly to Ace Savvy, he would constantly backhand (AKA bitch slap) Aceforcer as if she was submissive abused house wife. Ace Savvy would block every blow, kick, with his arms, and the same could be said for Virtuoso Sharp. Virtuoso Sharp really proved the fact that he is an equal Ace Savvy in terms of fighting, Ace Savvy would throw one of his Ace Card, Virtuoso Sharp would either dodge or grab it, and he does the same thing to Ace Savvy.

Aceforcer grabbed her katana out of its scabbard and charge at Virtuoso Sharp, Virtuoso Sharp then kicks Ace Savvy away, turns his attention to Aceforcer, and she attempts to slice him with it, unfortunately he crosses his arms and it landed on the side of his gauntlets... Where _his _scallops are, so he yanks his arms in opposite directions, breaking Aceforcer's katana in two, Virtuoso Sharp then roundhouse kicks Aceforcer in the face and turns his attention to Ace Savvy.

Ace Savvy runs forward towards Virtuoso Sharp, he punches right fist, blocked, left fist, blocked again, then a kicked to the chest, effective, causes Virtuoso Sharp to stagger back. Ace Savvy runs forwards and then jumps and dropkicks Virtuoso Sharp over a railing, onto a metal beam, Ace jumps over the railing and both fighters perfectly balance on the beam while continuing their fighting.

Aceforcer on the other hand runs towards the strapped victims and then draws an arrow from her quiver and onto her bow, and shoots the arrow to a scientist's head, instant killing him.

Aceforcer then pulls out a special bow and draws it at a control box, she shoots, it lands, piercing through the metal, the arrow then causes an electrical surge and the metal straps on the operating tables open and the people were free.

Back to Ace Savvy and Virtuoso Sharp, V.S. then throws reaches something in his pouch on his utility belt and throws a ninja star AKA shuriken at Ace Savvy, Ace dodges by sidefliping over it, Ace Savvy returns the favor by throwing one of his curved non-sharp Ace Cards at him, Virtuoso Sharp catches the card effortlessly and just breaks in half.

Virtuoso Sharp then looks to the side of Ace Savvy to see Aceforcer escorting his experiments towards the exit.

"No!" Virtuoso Sharp scowled.

Ace Savvy took the opportunity to pull out his grapple gun and aimed it at Virtuoso Sharp's chest, shoots it and it's claw closed itself on his chest, it slightly pierced through the armor but not his skin.

However instead of pulling him over and clotheslining him, Ace Savvy uses the grapple gun to propell himself towards him and kicks him with enough force to push V.S. over the railing behind him. A loud thud was heard.

Ace Savvy then looks over the railing and Virtuoso Sharp was gone, mysteriously disappeared. But Ace Savvy had a feeling that they'll meet again.

Ace then grapples up to a ceiling vent to go through to the roof.

* * *

Outside, Aceforcer successfully escorted the people out, they ran off as soon as they were safe, cause that's exactly what happens if it happened IRL.

Soon, Ace Savvy walked out from the shadows to join up with Aceforcer.

"You barely put up an effort with him." Ace Savvy reprimanded.

"I'm sorry! I'm just tired, plus he slaps like a girl... Even though it was a really hard one." Aceforcer excused herself.

"Whatever, our shifts done for the night."

"Finally!"

Then Ace Savvy and Aceforcer grapple away from the warehouse, of course they've called the police to check out the place. This was an illegal experiment, turning humans into Meta-Enhanced.

**End of Chapter.**

**Writers block is a piece of shit.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, that's Ronnie Anne Reyes as Aceforcer... Yes Reyes instead of Santiago, she and her mother are not related to Bobby and his father in this universe.**

**Virtuoso Sharp is gonna be the main antagonist of this season, guess who it is, they're a canon character.**


	3. Fire and Yin Yang

**_-_****_March 2, 2018_****_-_**

It was a bit breezy out but overall still warm enough to not wear snow clothes, but still wore jackets just in case.

Lincoln was looking at a wanted posters on the side of the bus stop shelter, especially the wanted of a man he personally knew. _"So that's__ his full name? That must be such a mouthful."_ Lincoln thought.

Lincoln fought Aceterminator a couple weeks back, he was a jerk. Nobody would want to go up against him, unless they're One-Eyed Ja- Er, Ace Savvy now.

Okay, no more standing around, Lincoln stops looking at the poster and goes around the shelter. Lincoln wore blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes, next was his upper area clothes, a white tank top, a red Ace Savvy tee-shirt, and a orange zip up jacket with the sleeves are black, and a official Jack Of Spades backpack.

Lincoln walked along the sidewalk, ONC High was like blocks away but he insisted on walking there. It's so he could meet up with one of his lifelong best friends. Stella Salonga, whom y'all saw in the first chapter.

This time Stella wore her normal clothes, she wore a one strapped backpack, a white and red lululemon define jacket with the zipper out, she wore a light blue shirt with a white star in the middle, a long black skirt, white knee-high socks, a knee high green converse sneakers, the wristwatch on her right hand was now visible.

After walking, he then sees his blonde haired friend, she waved at him, after he walks straight up to her, he and her give each other a secret handshake. After doing so, they walked together towards where the school is.

"So Stella, how've you been?" Lincoln asked his childhood friend.

"Been fine, though after that little incident two days ago, Mom insisted on walking to the school and back home afterwards, i had to convince her to let you to do that instead." Stella explained.

"So, I have to walk you back home from now on?"

Stella nodded, Lincoln smiled.

"Well that's chief Salonga for you but that's great! That way I could spend more time with you before my duty calls."

Stella giggled. "You said duty."

Lincoln chuckled with her. "You're such a child."

"So are you."

"That's true." Lincoln agreed.

"So, Lincoln. Who's this girl you've been seen with, for the past week? She your girlfriend?" Stella had a smug smile after saying that last bit.

Lincoln noticed her smiling, he blushed in a bit of embarrassment. "Uh, Uh no! No she's not, she's my friend, we're just crime fighting partners, since... Uh we were eleven... Hold up, you've _just _now noticed?"

"Sorry. But still, I seriously doubt that, I think behind the public's eye, I think she would bend down and give you he-"

"_Stella!" _Lincoln's face was redder than Ronnie's hair.

"I'm just joshing you. I bet she's beautiful." Stella blushed at the thought of Ronnie Anne even though she doesn't really know what she looks like til she sees her first-hand.

Lincoln smiled, he knew that look, looks like she found herself liking another girl.

"Of course she's beautiful. You're going to love her, she has a wonderful personality, her being a latina. Being a redhead." Lincoln listed.

Stella mindlessly listened to his words, already thinking of her. Lincoln looked ahead, then he looked back at his best friend. "Well there she is, Stella. Feast your eyes on her."

Stella looked forward, the sight she saw was lovely, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widen and looked like she was about to have a nosebleed, she wondered dost her eyes deceive her?

Ronnie Anne had dark tan skin, red hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wore a purple and yellow zip-up hooded sweatshirt with a 'R' and 'W' on the center, blue jean shorts, a white tank top, and purple shoes with yellow socks worn high... Oh my gosh, this girl was beautiful.

So much so, that Stella had a nosebleed, she had come out of trace to cover her nose to make it stop. Ronnie Anne walked up to them, she and Lincoln shake hands.

"How are you doing Ronnie?" Lincoln asked.

"Started off to a good start. Mom didn't suspect a thing about last night."

"Yeah, she doesn't need to know."

"What are you guys talking about?" Stella asked, confused to what they were talking about?

Ronnie Anne was more worried about to who this skank was. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh! Ronnie, this is my best friend Stella, don't worry, she knows my secret and is keeping it safe."

Stella blushed and simply waved at Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne did a big sigh in relief, she thought this girl was just a random person who overheard their conversation. Ronnie waved back at her and just walks into the school they were in front of. Stella was just giddy of meeting a cute girl of the latina. Lincoln puts his hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint, but she's what you call... A straight card." Lincoln broke the bad news.

"What's that mean...?"

Lincoln just looked at her as she put two and two together slowly. It took a few seconds till Stella figured out what he meant, the results was the disappointed "oh..." and facial expression. Lincoln pats her shoulder. "It's okay, there's plenty of fish in school. Especially a bunch of girls that might be L like your, bonus points for being in ONC City." There Stella gained a hopeful smile, he was right. "Thanks Lincoln."

"Don't mention it. Okay, it's almost time for first period, so we should probably go now."

"Yeah alright, okay."

* * *

**_-The alley across ONC High-_**

A male, around sixteen or seventeen years old, wore a orangish yellow hoodie, white gloves and tennis shoes, orange jeans, and makeshift mask made out of a beanie and sunglasses, though he did wore a half face mask that included a voice changer. He wore metal gauntlets that were attached to a metal pack looking on his back, he also had metal boots that were also attached to the pack.

_"Time to cause a scene."_ he said while activating his gauntlets.

He walked towards the school, menacingly.

* * *

**_-Back to Lincoln-_**

Lincoln and Stella were locker neighbors, they were currently in the process of putting unimportant things in the lockers, and getting out important work, and putting their packs in.

"So, how's that 'Ace Savvy' schtick holding up?" Stella asked.

Lincoln closed his locker. "Very well." Lincoln answered.

"I don't get why you don't become Jack Of Spades instead?"

"That, I'm not ready for. Being the leader of a 'Avengers-type' team, it's just too much responsibility, it's already arduous protecting Royal District, I wonder what if I protect Tremorton, Amityville, Swellview, and Miracle District's and more or the **_world!_ **I'm telling you Stell, it's just too much, so for now I'm sticking with Ace Savvy and Royal District." Lincoln explained.

"Okay, I'm still your 'guy in the chair' right?"

"Stella, your a girl."

"Nearly a woman!"

Lincoln chuckled a bit. "Yes, Stell, you're still my 'gi- woman in the chair'." Lincoln smiled.

"Heh, thank you."

Then a loud noise, an explosion was heard down the high school entrance. Both Lincoln and Stella looked down there, they see a guy wearing dangerous equipment, just bursting in the school. _"Alright, you hellions! Time for you to burn young!"_

He started blasting fire seismic blasts onto the school, lighting things on fire. Stella looked back to see a fire alarm lever, she grabs hold of it, pulls it down, resulting in the whole school alarm blaring loud.

Lincoln and Stella took cover inside of an empty classroom.

"Bad time for a bad guy to come attack." Stella noted.

"Luckily I've come prepared."

Lincoln had taken off his jacket and was in the process of taking off his shirt, he wore his entire suit underneath his clothes. "You always wear that underneath?" Stella asked.

"Hey, if your the offspring of a legendary superhero, you learn a few tricks, and always go prepared." Lincoln explained.

"True." Stella agreed.

There were no cameras in the room... At least for now. Lincoln had the rest of his suit on, he then puts on the mask and gloves and cape, he spots a ventilation shaft, he lays both his hands on the grate and pulls with most his strength to get it off, it's screws were busted open and he opens it and puts the grate to the side.

"And Stella, _please _don't get into trouble this time."

"Hey! I never do it intentionally." Stella retorted.

"I _know_."

Lincoln slid into the vent.

_-Later-_

The unknown fire arsonist, started burning the halls, he then fires a _flame _of fire at a rather random school girl, her skin started turning more than third degree burns as she screamed in agony. Okay, this just got dark fast.

The arsonist, then sets fire to a male teen who was on a autistic spectrum, this guy is beyond redemption now, not that he ever had a chance in the first place.

And what's the worse? He took a long sip of T.O.M. Holland Red Soda, and just dropping the empty can on the floor. Evil.

Lincoln, now fully dressed as Ace Savvy, observes this unknown arsonist, from the vents, keeping quiet to keep the assailant from hearing him. It doesn't work however, he could hear rumbling in the vents, so he points his gauntlets to the vents above, fires them, it burns off the way and the vent fell off, causing Ace Savvy to fall to the ground face first.

Ace Savvy quickly got up out of embarrassment, he shrugged it off as if it never happened.

"Al**rig****ht! **Who are you, and give me a reason why I shouldn't beat your face in." Ace Savvy nonchalantly threatened.

"I've been searching for you, came here to draw you out since I figured you might be a high school student, now I've been paid to kill you, but when I get my hands on you, I'll torture you for free." Arsonist said.

_'I wonder if that's been said before.' _Ace Savvy wondered.

"What do you mean by 'Being paid' to kill me?" Ace Savvy demanded.

"By the name of a Mr 'Virtuoso Sharp', gave me these gauntlets and everything."

"Oh how I wondered." Ace Savvy sarcastically said.

"Enough talk, let's fight!"

The arsonist pointed both his gauntlets at Ace Savvy, he fires his... Well fire blasts at him, Ace Savvy resoonds by grabbing his cape and covers himself from the blast, his suit was fireproof but his exposed face isn't.

Ace whips his cape off and runs towards the arsonist, jumps and knee kicks him in the chest, he sticks the landing and 360 crescent kicks him, the arsonists turn? He simply punches him, unexpectedly punching Ace Savvy to the end of the long hallway, popping his shoulder out of place as a result of hitting the metal locker.

"What's that they say? Beware The Ace Savvy? Funny, I don't see anything to beware of."

Ace Savvy gets up, he intentionally hits the locker with his shoulder to pop it back in place, it works with the painful sounding bone crunching. Ace Savvy runs towards the criminal as he dodges his blasts with a forward spiral flip and lands, he pulls out an escrima stick and throws it towards the wall, it bounces it off the wall and bounces off another wall, the it in a swift, hits the arsonist's face, where it bounces and it goes towards Ace Savvy, Ace catches it like Captain America catching his shield. Ace then jumps and spins and uses his enhanced strength to hit the arsonist to the ground.

The arsonist could feel the excruciating pain of being hit by the blunt force from a simple stick, yup, Ace Savvy _Is _Meta-Enhanced, that theory's confirmed.

On the ground, he feels himself being pinned to the ground, he looks to see Ace Savvy sitting on him... This has a rape vibe for some reason... Not that he ever experienced it.

Ace Savvy held the escrima stick close to the arsonist's face, he presses a button and suddenly the tip of the stick was filled with electricity... And how many innuendos, I can make.

"Why, don't you tell me who you are, and tell me where is Virtuoso Sharp is, or else you'll feel 50,000 volts to the face, you'll be feeling numb and your face will probably be frozen forever." Ace Savvy threatened.

Despite, basically being threatened to be shocked to death, the arsonist remained calm, and it was surprisingly creepy for some reason.

"My name is Firebolt, and Virtuoso Sharp is located in the sewers, nearby." Firebolt admitted.

"And you aren't lying?"

"I'm not lying, and I'll see you in hell."

A explosion was heard, and Ace Savvy's point of view was covered... Covered in blood, he recoiled back, he didn't expect his head to explode like a balloon, it scared him, albeit only briefly. "What The Fuck!?!" Ace Savvy yelled out.

Ace Savvy used both his hands to wipe the blood off and looked down, to see a headless Firebolt, we hardly knew ye, yet you could've been a villain for another day. Ace's suit was filled with blood, Ace looked around, the school ceiling sprinklers were straying water everywhere, to put out the fire, and washing the blood away... Ace Savvy definitely felt guilty, this guy _knew _he was going to die, maybe if he didn't stop him, he would've lived... Then again, he would've killed more people, so it's for the best.

Ace Savvy, got up and ran out towards the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a random facility room, camera 1 was filled with static, a hand pushed a button that said _'Execute'_.

The hand belonged to Virtuoso Sharp, he had killed his lacky, obviously. As if illegally experimenting on innocent people wasn't enough for him.

Virtuoso Sharp sat back on his chair, choosing not to move or get up. "I'll be waiting for you Ace, I'm awaiting for round 2." Virtuoso Sharp said.

"And in the meantime, I'm waiting for _these _two to run into you and mistake you for me."

Another camera monitor was live, it was the entrance to the sewer, two people came through the entrance, one was wearing having a katana sheathed, a quiver of arrows, and other various ninja weapons, had primarily black suit with white outlines throughout it. It features a hood, a black mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood, and armor on the arms and legs.

The second one had a unsheathed bo staff, ninja shurikens on display on her belt, she had a white suit with black outlines throughout it. It features a hood, a black mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood, and armor on the arms and legs. Basically the same as her step sister.

These two are named Yin and Yang, with Yin with the black clothing and Yang having the white clothing.

Both of these ninjalettes were _also _looking for Virtuoso Sharp, as they first fought him recently.

Unfortunately, it was dark in the sewers, there was barely any light, so they had to watch their step, it had black water filled with piss and shit... And Meta-Enhanced period blood. And it was surprisingly spacious for the sewers.

"This must be where he is." Yin commented.

"Are you sure? This place reeks! It's disgusting." Yang complained.

"Like your ugly short hair Newt?" Yin insulted.

"Not as ugly as your long silver hair Cricket." Yang insulted back.

"Now's not the time to play insulting stepsisters Newt, we're looking for Virtuoso Sharp, you know, the man of anarchy?"

"But how do we _know _if _he's _a man, for all we know, _he _could be lying and secretly be a woman instead." Yang pointed out.

"No women has a masculine body, 'less they somehow managed to hide their feminine... But I doubt that." Yin also pointed out.

"Let's just find _him_."

Yin and Yang go off on the sewers, searching around corridors and corners, Yin didn't mind going through black water, while Yang on the other hand, actively avoided stepping in black water. But then, they both look around the corner, it was dark, but they could see the outline of a person, with a hood and cape, it fits the description of Virtuoso Sharp. "Is that him?" Yang whispered.

"I don't know, let's sneak up on him just in case." Yin whispered.

Yin did a swift spin which she immediately disappeared into the shadows, Yang however, had a white costume, meaning she could be easily seen in the dark, so her best bet was to just make a distraction.

Yang noticed a small pebble... It was in black water. _"Am I really gonna put my hand in period blood for a small pebble?" _Yang thought.

Yang then decided not to, as she found another way; one of her shurikens. Yang grabbed one, and she aimed it near tge figure, not intending to hit them and would blame herself if she hit them by accident.

Then she throws it, in a curve ball way, it hits the wall behind the figure, they turn around to find the shuriken and they grab it, Yang grabs another one of her shurikens and throws it. This time she intentionally hits them, in the lower leg, they kneel down in pain, that's when Yang starts running towards them.

As they turned their attention towards her, Yin appears from behind him, he makes them kneel down as she kicks the leg area where Yang's shuriken was, Yin quickly unsheathes her katana and has the blade right on their throat just in case they had any funny ideas.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Yin the realized something... Virtuoso Sharp had a digital voice changer, it was robotic sounding... But this person had none of it, it was their nature voice... It sounded... Attractive, so much so that she could swoon over it... It sounded familiar though... Someone she met in the past?

Yin the let go of the person. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"Next time you ambush someone, try and see if you know who or what side they're on!" He reprimanded her.

Yin swore his voice sounded familiar...

That's when Yang came in. She had her staff out and used all of her strength to whack him in the head, he falls to the ground unconsciously. Yin had the look of surprise, so looked at Yang with anger. "What the hell Newt!!"

"What!?! He was attacking you right?"

"NO! He's not him, he's not Virtuoso Sharp, he's someone else!"

"... Really?"

"Yes!!! He's not Virtuoso Sharp! god damn it we need light!"

Yang then ignited a ball of light in her hand... Yin had her right eye twitching... She was pissed.

"**_You._ **Had that all this time. And didn't bother to use it?" Yin calmly but venomously said.

Yang's eye widened. She definitely recognized the tone of her voice, she cringed, hoping she doesn't yell at her...

"I... Forgot... I... Had... It..." squeaked out Yang, obviously scared of what her stepsister's gonna do next.

Yin, then calmly breathes in... And out, in and out, in and out, it repeated for a few seconds before she finally breathe out a sigh of relief and annoyance. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Let's just see who this is."

"Oh thank god." Yang muttered under her breath.

Yang shined the light towards the person. Unsurprisingly, it was Ace Savvy, c'mon you all knew. But however, both Yin and Yang did not recognized him.

"Who's this?" Yin asked.

"No idea." Yang replied.

"Okay, we're not leaving this guy here, this place stinks, and rats would probably eat him." Yang continued.

"What about Virtuoso Sharp?" Yin questioned.

"Forget about him, we've got someone in need of help."

Yang grabbed Ace's legs and arms and puts his body over her head, he was _really _heavy. "Why is he so heavy?" Yang said with a strained tone that shows she's trying her best.

"Hey, _you _suggested to help me, so_ you _have to carry him, not me."

"You're an asshole Cricket!"

"True, but that's part of my charm isn't it?"

Yang rolled her eyes at this comment.

* * *

Back in the monitor room, Virtuoso Sharp saw the whole thing, unfortunately the cameras had no audio, so he imagined they were shouting each other's real names, when he sees them leaving with an unconscious Ace Savvy, he felt cheated.

"That's very disappointing,"

"But no matter, I'll get my revenge soon enough, now let's see how this... _'Savvy Slayer'_guy is worth paying."

Virtuoso Sharp had changed to a computer window, with a dark web website where people get in touch with assassin's and hitman's to pay them to do bad things. Virtuoso Sharp wanted a personal henchman to do his bidding, and it looks like he found the perfect one.

**End of Chapter.**

**Fin-al-ly****! After months of this being inactive, i finally finished this chapter, now people were saying "Is Simon Sharp Virtuoso Sharp?" No, he isn't, the words "Virtuoso Sharp" are a synonym of "Ace Savvy", so no, theory debunked.**

**Any**** questions? Let me know, any criticism? Let me know.**


End file.
